


Get Dirty

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Alfred, Brufred, Car Sex, Felching, Keep your Boots On, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, top!bruce, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Bruce has been having dirty dreams about a certain silver-haired fox. One night after patrol he finds he can no longer wait to get a taste of the deliciously mature male he calls his butler, who'd have thought Alfred liked it dirty. Smut ensues.





	Get Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to Waccawheels on Tumblr for there beautiful Brufred art that inspired me to write porn. I'm going down with this ship, sue me. 
> 
> If you want the round two chapter just leave a comment, if I get five I'll write it.

If Bruce loved anything at all in his life. It was watching Alfred getting his hands dirty. 

 

He could watch the man for hours whether he be cleaning, polishing, fixing equipment or just chopping wood in the forest. Bruce had found his adoration for the Butler become so pointed in the past ten years that he only realised he’d been crushing on the silver-haired fox after a particularly rough night on patrol that left him waking up in wet boxers. Alfred had been bent over, head and shoulders in the Batmobile's engine covered in grease and Bruce had spent all night imagining what it would be like to have unbuckled the man’s belt, slid off the overalls and fuck him right there. 

 

Needless to say waking up after that wet dream had left him hungry, aching, longing to get just a taste of the man. 

 

As every night that passed since, the dreams came back more vivid the more time he spent watching Alfred, dreams of tying him up with his own shirt to watch the muscles in his arms strain, to listen to him beg, to lick the sweat and pre-come off his stomach. 

 

To drag him down into Bruce’s private bathroom, to strip him off in the shower, and fuck him against the cool tiles under the water watch him stroke his own cock till he screamed Bruce’s name. 

 

These dreams were starting to affect his everyday life around the Butler but if Alfred had noticed Bruce’s sudden physical attention or the way he hung around making excuses to be with him, he hadn’t mentioned it. The billionaire had managed to stroke his hand over the Butler’s backside more than once and yet Alfred merely glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as Bruce walked away. 

 

It left Bruce with some hope. 

 

Coming back off patrol one dreary and rainy Thursday night, having just thrown two more psychotic criminals in prison, Bruce’s found his self-control bending.

 

He clambered from the car to find Alfred beneath his precious Aston Martin fixing an apparent radiator leak from the look of the bucket beside him. 

 

Piece by piece Bruce stripped from his gear, dropping it beside the car, eyes locked on the set of firm legs covered by the greasy overalls that stuck out from beneath the automobile. 

 

He could see the white headphone wires sticking out from Alfred’s pocket and grinned as he heard the Butler humming along to whatever he was listening to while working as he stepped closer.

 

Bruce stopped beside the pair of legs he’d dreamt about, licking his lips at the ideas that crossed his mind. Before gently nudging the closest one with his foot. 

 

Alfred pulled the headphones out and slid out from beneath the car with a smirk. “Home already, Master Wayne?”

 

“Hardly anyone out, but two more in the prison even when it’s tipping it down” He smiles loving the view of a dishevelled Alfred, hair slightly out of place, glasses askew, V neck T-Shirt damp with sweat, overalls rolled down to his waist. The muscles and veins in his arms highlighted by the low lights in the cavern. 

 

Bruce sighed softly as his cock started to fill at the sight. 

 

He knelt on one knee to pretend to eye the underside of the car. “Radiator again?”

 

Alfred clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid so...that garage is not as good as they used to be I’m afraid, even I can do a better job”

 

Bruce smirked and reached to pass Alfred his hand rag letting his fingers brush the Butler’s as he handed it over. 

 

“Your dinner is warming in the oven if you fancy it” The older added before dropping aside the rag and turning off his MP3 player. “I’m almost done, so I’ll be up in another thirty minutes”

 

Bruce nodded and stood to collect his gear, dumping it in the basket Alfred had left aside so the Butler could steam clean it later. 

 

He stood by the stairs pursing his lips, considering the adrenaline still in veins and watching as Alfred slid back beneath the car to finish tinkering, before smirking and running up to grab a pair of sweatpants, some lube and a fresh T-Shirt out of the wardrobe. 

 

He should have showered first he guessed but he could wait for Alfred, the Butler would need one after his plan. 

 

Sneaking back downstairs, he crept over to the computer in bare feet and pulled up Alfred’s MP3 list to find which song he’d been listening too.

 

He smirked at the track name, ‘On Top Of You’. Sounded just right for what he wanted to do. 

 

Grabbing the remote he padded over to Alfred again knowing that the Butler would have sensed he was still there by now at least and settled himself on the floor. 

 

Pressing play, Bruce tossed aside the remote and leant himself over Alfred’s legs. 

 

“Did you turn that on?” Alfred asked still focused on the piece he was messing with. 

 

Bruce merely hummed an answer before bending down to carefully nuzzle at the older’s belt. 

 

If Alfred felt it he didn’t say and continued to work making Bruce try harder. 

 

He slowly ran a hand from Alfred’s knee to the belt now, pressing the clip gently and biting his lip as it popped open. 

 

Alfred didn’t pause in his work but Bruce was sure by now he knew what was happening. 

 

He moved the hand back down to continue slowly stroking the inside of the older’s thigh, teasingly brushing his fingers as close to Alfred’s groin as he dares. He could still get kicked. 

 

When the butler did little but huff, he continued up to finger at the fly of the material. Dragging it down a centimetre at a time until he felt something move under his hand. Bravely he palmed the spot and earnt a low throaty groan from underneath the car. 

 

Slipping his fingers through the fly Bruce teased a finger over the outline of Alfred’s cock in his boxers, he could feel it firming under his touch. 

 

When Alfred actually shuffled his hips, Bruce took the hint and reached up to the edge of the overalls at the man’s waist and pulled it down, smiling when Alfred lifted his hips to let him move the material over his ass. 

 

He wanted this too. 

 

The thrill of arousal burst through Bruce’s body warming him right through as he moved closer letting his hand rest heavily over the bulge in Alfred’s underwear as he nuzzled at the stretch of bare skin from the older’s shirt rucking up. 

 

Alfred wasn’t moving now, his chest rising faster as he clearly watched Bruce’s hands from under the car.

 

The delicious twitch of the butler's cock beneath his hand made Bruce moan and he set about mouthing hot kisses over the bulge, chuckling quietly to himself when Alfred groaned out louder and bucked. 

 

Resting himself over the man’s legs, Bruce began to grind his own hardening cock against the man’s leg before continuing to kiss and nuzzle at Alfred's own clothed cock. 

 

Eventually, Alfred’s legs parted and Bruce took the invitation, slipping his hand under the cotton and freeing the man’s erection. 

 

“Fuck Alfred” Bruce whispered breathlessly at the sight, dipping his head just enough to run the tip of his tongue up the underside and Alfred jerked dropping the tool he must have been clutching. 

 

Bruce wasn’t surprised when he then slid out from under the car, face flushed and sweat now making his shirt almost see through. 

 

The sight of Alfred in nothing but his T-shirt and boxers with his overalls hanging off one leg was something Bruce thought he’d only see in a dream. 

 

“God, you look so hot right now” He smirked leaning down to lick at Alfred’s cock properly this time. 

 

“Doubt that…” Alfred commented only to gasp when Bruce wrapped his lips around the head of Alfred’s cock and sucked him deep into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck Bruce!”

 

Bruce hummed around the length in his mouth and groaned harder as the man’s hand found itself in his hair. 

 

Bruce let him go after a few moments letting it slide from his lips. 

 

“What...brought this on?” Alfred panted, face, neck and cock flushed a light pink.

 

“A bad patrol and good dream” Bruce admitted moving up Alfred’s body and leaning down to brush his lips to the butlers. 

 

When Alfred lent into the kiss, Bruce kissed back harder, opening his mouth as Alfred wrapped an arm around his shoulders and licked at his lips. 

 

Bruce was now rocking his hips into Alfred’s, Bruce’s clothed erection pressing to Alfred’s bare cock and they moan shamelessly into each other’s mouth at the sensation. 

 

“I’ve dreamt of pressing you...into the bonnet of this car... both cars and fucking you...senseless” Bruce breathed out as he ran kisses up Alfred’s jaw grinding his hips down harder into Alfred. 

 

“Oh god” Alfred huffed out as Bruce nipped at his throat. 

 

“You...just turn me on…”

 

“You seriously need to get back to dating…” Alfred sighed his free hand coming up to clutch at the younger’s hips as he began to grind faster and Alfred could feel his orgasm building low. 

 

“I’d rather date you…” Bruce smirked into his skin and pulled at the V in the sweat soaked shirt with his teeth. 

 

“Then hurry up and get me up, because I’m not going to last” Alfred admitted his face flushing further as he blushed at Bruce laughing and then found himself being hauled up into the younger’s arms. 

 

Alfred crashed their lips together as Bruce lifted him, kicking the board aside and slamming the bonnet down on the Aston, placing the butler down on it and grinding into his crotch.

 

“Hurry up Master Wayne” Alfred moaned biting his lip.

 

Bruce groaned deeply sliding down Alfred’s body. “Don't call me that I’ll get a kink”

 

“Then hurry up Bruce!”

 

Bruce snorted and then grabbing Alfred roughly, turning him over so he was face first into the bonnet, finger’s clawing at the smooth metal. 

 

“Going to fuck you so hard, my name will be the only thing you can say” Bruce smirked and Alfred rolled his eyes.

 

“Bragging are we not?” Alfred asked looking over his shoulder 

 

“You think?” Bruce grinned yanking the sweatpants down to his knees revealing his own throbbing erection and grunted as he pressed it against the swell of Alfred’s ass. 

 

“I wouldn’t know…” Alfred moaned letting Bruce pull his boxers down and manhandle his legs apart as he pulled the lube out of his pocket. 

 

Alfred’s grease-slicked fingers squeaked against the bonnet as Bruce pressed a slicked finger against his hole. 

 

“Oh god”

 

Bruce smirked again. “How many marine cowboys did you let in here?” He teased making Alfred gawp.

 

“Why would you think I have?” Alfred asked slightly affronted.

 

“I doubt you wouldn't when you spent weeks out on missions, you were a handsome boy back then Alfred and you know it” 

 

Alfred huffed into the car bonnet as a second finger joined the first and moaned pressing back against the hand.

 

“Maybe two..” he finally admitted a shy smile gracing his lips. 

 

Bruce growled low in his throat and pressed his fingers deeper curling them to find the butlers prostate. 

 

“FUCK!”

 

Alfred jolted against the car bonnet after a moment of stroking and Bruce set a punishing rhythm against it. 

 

“Ah!...oh, keep that up and I’ll make a mess of your car!” Alfred gasped before Bruce slid his fingers free. 

 

The younger smirked slicking his own cock with the lube before dropping it aside and pressed himself over the butler.

 

“Maybe...I want you too” He breathed hard into Alfred's ear before pushing forward and moaning in unison with Alfred as he watched his cock being swallowed by the other’s sweet hole.

 

“Oh, God Alfred” 

 

It took a good minute to impale Alfred to the hilt on his cock but the way the older began to squirm beneath him when he began to thrust just made the whole night better.

 

“Harder!” The older gritted out clawing at the cool metallic green metal beneath his fingers.

 

“You want to feel this in the morning huh?” Bruce smiled into the back of Alfred’s neck. 

 

“God yes!”

 

“Never thought you to be such a kinky fuck Alfie” Bruce groaned into the back of Alfred’s T-shirt. “Never expected you to feel this good either”

The song had long stopped by now but the cavern was filled with a different type of music, the sound of skin on skin, Alfred’s hands hitting the car to there moans echoing off the walls as Bruce clutched at the older's hips harder working up a sweat as he watched his cock sliding in and out of the butlers ass. 

 

Desperate for a deeper angle, Bruce pulled back lifting Alfred into his arms again, admiring the precome spread on the bonnet before walking them the few feet over to where he’d parked the Batmobile, the bonnet was larger and allowed Alfred to plant his boots on the car spreading his legs enough so that Bruce could literally mount him, shoving his cock deeper and at the perfect angle to directly assault the man’s sweet spot. 

 

The rest was history as Bruce reached down to stoke at Alfred’s neglected cock and roared out his own orgasm when the man cried out and came around his cock. 

 

“BRUCE!”

 

Nine women, god knows how many one nights stands and a failed six-month relationship didn’t compare to the feeling of his arms and legs shaking as he fought not to drop bodily onto the boneless butler beneath him as his hole squeezed around his sensitive cock milking him for every drop he gave. 

 

“Oh fuck” Bruce shuddered carefully resting himself down on against the older's back running hands up the man’s sides to feel his chest heaving. 

 

“You okay?” He asked not getting much response and Alfred merely hummed. 

 

Bruce kissed the back of his neck a few times before standing up and letting his softening cock slide free. 

 

“I’ve made a mess of you…” Bruce smirked watching his come dribble down the inside of Alfred’s leg. 

 

“And I’ve made of your car” Alfred sighed somewhere between content and exhausted.

 

“Well, I can clean up at least one of those for you” Bruce smirked kneeling down on the cool metal floor, bending to lick the dribble of come up Alfred’s leg. 

 

“Sweet Jesus boy!” Alfred gasped as Bruce lapped all the way up to his abused hole before kissing and kitten licking him clean. Alfred tried a few times to clamp his legs shut against the feeling but Bruce held his legs firmly apart and thrust his tongue inside determined to eat every last drop. 

 

The obscene slurping noise ran straight back to Alfred's cock and he found himself getting hard again as he pressed against the younger’s face.

 

Eventually, Bruce stood up lifting Alfred back against him and chuckled. “Looks like you're ready for round two?”

 

Alfred groaned his legs still a little weak. “Let me guess, your bathroom”

 

“You know me so well don't you Alfred…” 

 

“Let me clean the car's first...” The butler smiled earning himself another kiss. 

 

“If I don't find you in my bathroom naked in ten minutes, I’m coming down here and I’ll teach you a lesson for disobeying me” Bruce smirked pulling his pants up. 

 

Alfred scoffed as he tugged up his boxers and yanked off his overalls leaving them aside. 

 

“I’d like to see you try”

 

“That a challenge?” Bruce grinned.

 

“No, Master Wayne, it’s a threat” Alfred smiled back shoving him playfully in the chest leaving dirty marks only to find himself hoisted up on the car again and snogged senselessly. 


End file.
